70 Shades of Miles
by ToxicSoap04
Summary: 70 one-shots with 70 prompts! He had many parts to his personality and his actions around her always varied but no matter what she always ended up loving him. Desmond X OC Rated T because for now :)
1. Audacious

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed! I only own my OC's! This is for entertainment purposes only, I am not making any money from writing this story!**

Hey! I hope you guys like, I'll try and write these one-shots often, if I don't give me a kick up the backside and tell me off ;)

If you like please Review! xx

* * *

It was an average day or so she thought. Lucy was somewhere, Shaun was complaining about how she wasn't fit to be an English-Woman, Rebecca was working on the animus and Desmond…well she didn't know where Desmond was.

Charlotte had little else to do but sit and throw a bouncy ball at the brick wall, every now and again not being able to catch it and having that ball hit Shaun or Rebecca in the head. To give them their dues the two of them took it with a sense of humour (or as much as Shaun could handle before he decided to kill her).

"Will you stop throwing that bloody thing!?" Shaun had turned around in his chair. If looks could kill she'd have been hung, drawn and quartered by now. Luckily for her they didn't.

"I'm bored!" Her whine reverberated off the walls. She was concentrating so much on defending her position against Shaun that she failed to notice a very crucial factor in the day's events.

Shaun and Rebecca watched with bated breath as Desmond did a very brave thing. The young assassin stood silently behind her, hands at the ready. He had to do this quick or else she'd kill him before it was even over.

Her laughter could be heard for miles or at least that's how it seemed as Desmond tickled the dark haired girl. She was writhing and squirming in an attempt to break free. Shaun would later say that Desmond was very audacious in terms of his actions that day…especially when Desmond ended up with a broken wrist and a black eye.

* * *

**Please Review, Follow and Favourite if you like it :) xx**


	2. Affectionate

**Okay this is number 2/70 :) It will probably take me a month or more to get this collection done! XD**

Anyway, I'd like to thank Savage Kill for the review and szynka2496 for following and favouriting this story. It is much appreciated and I'm glad you liked the first one :)

Disclaimer...I don't own Assassin's Creed or Desmond :( But I do own Charlotte.

* * *

Arms wrapped around her stomach and it didn't take long for her to recognise the body behind her. Desmond rested his chin on her shoulder bending to reach to her height. She loved moments like these when he'd come up behind her and just hold her.

She loved a lot of things about Desmond; the way he'd let her sleep by him if she was scared, how he'd leave notes here and there for her to find with sweet messages on them…how he'd treat her with care and as a women and not a piece of meat.

Charlotte hadn't had a lot of experience with men before she met Desmond for the first time…in truth she had only had one former boyfriend but from what little experience she had she knew finding a man like Desmond was a hard task.

Not many men would treat her so kindly and with such affection. Not many men would think of her first and themselves last…no, Desmond was a real catch and she'd sooner eat her precious silk Top-hat then leave him.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a tickle on her cheek. He had placed a delicate and warm kiss to it. That's what she loved about him, he never demanded anything…he simply enjoyed being around her and holding her…he didn't need her to snog his face off or sleep with him. He was quite happy to let her go at her own pace and when she wanted to do such things then so would he.

* * *

**Please Review.**

Thank you for reading.

**Please Follow and Favourite.**

:) xxxxxx


	3. Apologetic

**Look at that I've done 2 in one day so far! Woohoo anyway this is number 3 of 70 so 67 to go.**

Thank you to those who read this :)

I must say I enjoyed writing this one...it's kind of soppy though XD

Disclaimer...I don't own Assassin's Creed or Desmond Miles :( I only own Charlotte!

* * *

She was in a foul mood. It was a very rare occasion when Desmond managed to piss her off. She had always had a foul temper but he seemed to know how to avoid her triggers…this time he didn't.

Of course Shaun was finding the whole spat hilarious and couldn't stop laughing. It wasn't that Shaun didn't care about his friend's relationship but because he knew how it'd turn out like all the other fights they'd ever had. So he had nothing to worry about.

Rebecca well she was trying to distract herself with the animus. She never did like it when they fought and saw better to stick out of the way until they had made up…and Lucy well she was looking rather hopeful. Before Charlotte came along she thought she had a chance with Desmond…Lucy always looked hopeful, nothing ever came of it.

Charlotte had locked herself in a separate room and leaned against the door. She hated being mad at him but if there was one thing her father passed onto her it was the ability to be unearthly stubborn, stubborn to the point of never giving up…ever.

Desmond leaned on the other side of the door, he felt terrible. He had been snappy lately, it wasn't his fault what with Shaun and then the animus…he just hadn't been himself and he had taken it out on her…his girl. What sort of man was he?

"Charlotte…"

"…." Silence not a word was said from behind the door, so he continued.

"Look…I..Ugh…I haven't been myself lately, It's just with all this animus crap and Shaun's bullshit…I haven't been in the best mood…and I know that's no excuse for..for taking it out on you…but..I'm sorry…Baby, I'm so sorry…" He let out a sigh and turned to walk away but heard the click of the door unlocking.

Small arms wrapped around his torso and a head nuzzled its way into his back. If there was one person she couldn't stay mad at for long it was Desmond Miles. She felt terrible for storming off. Just because he made her angry every now and again…just because sometimes they fought didn't mean she ever stopped loving him.

"I forgive you…I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Please Review!**

Please Favourite!

Please Follow!

And Thank you all for reading ;) xxx


	4. Arrogant

**This is number 4/70 we have one more A word after this one and then we're onto the b's. Thanks to those who are reading this! I've managed to get 3 done in one day and there will probably be more on the way XD**

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed nor do I own Desmond Miles :( I only own Charlotte.

Have fun reading xx

* * *

As an overall rule Desmond wasn't arrogant…but sometimes and about some things he could be. For instance when Shaun questioned his ability to climb to the top of a rather large tree just outside the base…he stated that 'I'm the best climber you know Shaun, I could climb that thing blind folded'.

In practise that wasn't a very good idea. Charlotte stood at the bottom of the oak tree with Desmond facing her. She had been put in charge of blindfolding him and making sure he didn't die…only due to two reasons, one being that he was her boyfriend and two being that she had nothing else to really do.

"Des…Maybe you shouldn't do this…I mean what if you fall!?" She was worried beyond belief, curse Shaun for causing this. She'd have to hit him later…or maybe put some itching powder or some ants in his bed…couldn't hurt to punish him in such a way.

"Baby, I'll be fine since when have I ever fallen when climbing?" She could count a few but wouldn't point them out just in case she hurt his feeling…that's the last thing she wants to do.

"But…this time you won't be able to see! What if you misjudge your footing or...or something and fall?" Desmond simply smirked at that and reassured her that his climbing skills were by far the best…maybe he had inherited this arrogance from Altaïr?

She finally conceded defeat. It seemed he had made up his mind and wasn't going to change it anytime soon. Charlotte took the piece of cloth and tied it around his head and over his eyes making sure it was tight enough.

She watched as he began to climb, every now and then his footing would slip or he'd get stuck but he hadn't fallen. That was until he got around ¾'s of the way up the tree…first his foot slipped…then his right hand and soon before she or he knew it he had begun to fall, hitting ever branch of the tree on his way down.

Luckily for him and for her there was a conveniently placed pile of leaves for him to land into. That didn't stop him from getting a heap load of dark bruises or from getting the gash on his head were he hit a branch a tad too hard…suffice to say Charlotte spent her evening patching up his wounds and his pride and putting ants in Shaun's bed.

* * *

**Please Review x**

Please Follow x

Please Favourite x

And Thank you for reading :)


End file.
